


Shirley Temple. Spoiled.

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, kurtofsky, otp: The Fancy and The Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunk Kurt / Sober Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirley Temple. Spoiled.

"Kiss me?”

Dave laughed and shook his head.

“Not gonna take advantage of you, now, Fancy.”

Kurt pouted and clung harder to his arm.

“ _Kiss me_. Come on, come on, kiss me.”

The taller boy snorted and pressed his lips quickly to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“There. Come on, let’s take you home. You fucking lightweight.”

“That’s Aunt Mabel kisses! I want, I want Dave kisses!”

Dave felt a smile growing on his determined business face.

“Don’t want you puking in my mouth, how about that?”

“No puking. Urgh, don’t  talk about puke.”

Kurt squinted in the dark parking lot as Dave clicked open his truck.

“Get in, baby. Wanna ride in the back so you can lie down?”

“Yes.” Kurt nodded for emphasis, a strange glint in his eye. “Wanna ride. Back. You.”

Dave swallowed, feeling his determination waver.

“We – we’ll do that tomorrow, Fancy, okay? I’ve got the house to myself and –“

He was cut short when two deceivingly slim hands pulled him on top of a very warm, very much willing body on the backseat of his truck. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Kurt’s head just in time to avoid elbowing his nose.

“We’ve never done it in  _your_ car, hum?  _Dave_.”

Kurt pushed up, tugging at Dave’s bottom lip with his teeth, making him whine embarrassingly high.

“Fuck, baby, come on, not here, not now, you’re completely shitfaced –“

“Not too drunk for  _this_ ,” countered Kurt, bucking his hips hard against Dave’s for emphasis.

“ _Fuck_  –“

“ _Yess._ ”

Dave felt himself giving in. He kissed Kurt’s open, fever-hot mouth with desperation, putting into it all the broken restraint he had been holding on to for the entire night. He sucked Kurt’s tongue into his own mouth, reaching down blindly to cup the hardening bulge in Kurt’s painfully tight pants.

“Mmmgh,  _David…_ ”

“Fuckfuckfuckshit _fuck_!”

He pulled away as fast as he could, barely avoiding crushing Kurt’s calf with his knee. He stepped away from the car, fumbling and breathing hard through his nose, willing some of the night’s fresh air to cool his blood.

“Dave?”

Kurt’s voice was small and confused, and Dave hated himself for it.

“Just – Kurt, come on, we gotta get you home, your dad –“

“Don’t you want me?”

Dave stared, absolutely sure of having heard wrong.

Kurt sat up, sniffling softly.

“We haven’t… you know, for a  _week_ , and –“

“Wait. Wait, wait,  _wait_. You’re not serious about this, are you? This is just your inner drunken prissy self making some huge thing out of –“

“We should – I need to get home.”

Dave pressed his knuckles into his forehead, sighing heavily.

“You gotta be fucking  _kidding_  me.”

“Maybe I’ll walk then,” hissed Kurt with a little more heat, for which Dave was thankful for. He’d rather have Fancy’s bitchiness than Kurt’s tears.

“The hell you will. If you think I’m gonna let you walk home drunk out of your face –“

“You’re not the boss of me!”

Dave cracked up at that. It’s not like he could help it, really. Kurt managed to glare at him for a whole ten seconds before breaking down in hiccupping giggles.

Still sniggering, Dave pushed him back on the seat so he could maneuver himself inside the car. Kurt stared at him with wide, glassy eyes. Dave shook his head and closed the door – then he pulled the slighter boy into his lap and kissed him, fast and bruising.

Kurt gasped into his mouth, breath sweet with his definitely  _not_  virgin Shirley Temple.


End file.
